This invention relates in general to wheelchairs and, in particular, to wheelchair accessories. Most particularly, this invention relates to a footrest for wheelchairs. A constant effort is made to produce wheelchairs that are user friendly. Focus is drawn towards producing wheelchairs that are strong and durable yet portable and lightweight. Advancements in folding frame construction have led to wheelchairs that are more portable. Even advancements in the construction of footrest assemblies have rendered such assemblies easily movable relative to the wheelchair frame. Often, such assemblies are also easily detachable. Most usually, the footrest assemblies pivot from a position in front of the chair to a position beside the wheelchair.
When beside the wheelchair, the footrest assembly will not interfere with the user's ability to get into and out of the wheelchair. However, in this position, the footrest assembly could interfere with the ingress and egress of the wheelchair occupant in areas where a limited amount of space is available. To date, this problem has been addressed by removing the footrest assembly which results in the footrest assembly being lost or misplaced. Many wheelchair occupants do not need the use of a footrest assembly all of the time as they propel themselves with their feet. However, there are times when they are tired, or are being wheeled by someone else, that a footrest is desirable and necessary. In these cases what is needed is a simple, lightweight footrest assembly that can be retracted and stored in a position beneath the wheelchair seat when not needed, and quickly extended to the front of the wheelchair when needed.